


Kitten Pride

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: Fall Out Boy- VERY minor, MSI- VERY minor, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming of Age, Cuteness that’s so sweet...your teeth will rot, Hand Jobs, High School, Interspecies Relationship, Kittens, M/M, Mention of Character Death, race discrimination, vague mentions of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: The human race is not alone...but what will happen when one cute alien, meets one punk kid from Jersey?__________





	Kitten Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts).



> Hi guys, so I have had this fic up on MCRFF for 4 years now as an unfinished chapter fic...but writer's block has stopped me from continuing it. So, I decided to re-edit it and cut a bit off at a satisfactory point, and make it a one shot.  
> I hope you like it...just remember, I wrote this 4 years ago, so please don’t be too critical...comments are welcome though.
> 
> Anyway...enjoy.
> 
> __________

Ok, first off, I need to explain the new world in which we find ourselves for this tale.  
The planet is (of course) Earth. The year is 2055 (not that much into your future). The human race...is no longer alone!

We now know for certain that there is life beyond the stars, because they crash landed in spectacular fashion, in the middle of Central Park, New York, on Sunday March 29th, 2015, at exactly 17:35EST.

The newcomers, who resemble what I imagine a human/cat hybrid would look like, come in two distinct types. There are the Toms- fierce, strong, predatory, take what they want and "fuck you" if you don't just give it to them.  
Toms are the reason the newcomers (from here out known as "Kittens") were treated as second class citizens...actually, not even that... _slaves_ would be a better description...for as long as they were.

The other type are Fems. Fems are smaller than most human females, almost child sized, even when fully grown, and they are timid, docile, shy, and very submissive.  
Fems are the ones who became the slaves, and in most cases, that meant sex slaves.

After the crash, and because their ship was apparently unsalvageable, the Kittens found themselves being ripped from their litters and carted off to do their new master's bidding. The Toms, of course, fought against this, and many escaped, taking a handful of lucky Fems with them. Many of those who fought but didn't get away, were unfortunately put to death.

There was opposition to the treatment the Kittens received from certain quarters of the human population too, but not enough people would speak up, and not the ones who could make a difference.

When World War 3 (a purely _human_ war, I might add) erupted in the winter of 2047, it concluded with a massive change in government, and with that, a new age was born, and it was nicknamed by many as the "Light Years", as they felt they were being pulled out of a dark period in human history, and being dragged into the light.

This new government was, (to introduce a new phrase, and concept) "Kittenkind".  
They began making new laws, releasing Kittens from slavery and giving them rights they hadn't seen since setting foot on this Godforsaken rock.  
Of course, this caused conflict, as there were still many more people against Kitten equality than for it, and there were many riots and demonstrations before the laws were finally passed.

One month ago, on Tuesday March 29th 2055, (40 years to the day since they arrived) the Kittens were finally granted full equal rights, they are now free. Unfortunately, because the previous government didn't give a toss about their welfare, no records were kept of where they were taken, or even how many there were, so no one really knew for sure.  
The ones who were released (begrudgingly) by their former masters, were all helped with housing and finding suitable jobs, and the younger ones were at last allowed to go to school.

*

*

*

Today, is Sunday 31st April 2055, and as of tomorrow, it is compulsory for all Kittens aged 5-16 to attend school. And that brings us to the focus of our tale.. one particular Fem, an especially small, red furred Kitten, by the name of Gee.

Gee is a sensitive little thing, somewhat immature for his 14 years, but bright, and eager to learn. He is not however, eager to start at Bellville Highschool tomorrow morning. 

"Mommy, do I gotta?" 

He whined, as his mother checked that he'd washed behind his ears properly.

"Yes Gee. You do..." 

She sighed, pulling the small boy onto her lap.

"We talked about this. It's the law now. It's what your daddy fought for. We owe it to him to try and make this work."

Gee sniffed and hung his head, his ears drooping at the mention of his father.  
He'd loved his daddy very much, but when they'd heard about the laws changing, their master at the time (a monster who used both Gee's mother and Gee for his own amusement, while keeping Gee's father locked in the basement) had decided that if he couldn't have them, no one would, and went to kill them all with his shotgun. Luckily, Gee's father guessed the man's plan and broke his family out, hurrying his mate and tiny son toward the wall at the edge of the master's property. Once there, he helped Gee's mother up onto the wall and passed Gee up to her. She had then jumped down the other side, Gee clinging to her hip. They'd looked up, watching as Gee's father pulled himself up, and then...BANG!!  
One shot took down the bravest man Gee had ever known. He died in his mate's arms, and Gee had to drag his mother away as they heard their former master's boot steps thundering closer by the second.

"I'll try mommy..." 

Gee sniffed. 

For daddy."

Donna smiled softly at her little boy. She knew tomorrow would be tough on him, it would be his first day of school, ever...and that would scare anyone...but the fact that he's Kitten, and this being a largely human town...and of course, laws may change, but that doesn't mean opinions will, and she feared for her baby, out there, surrounded by humans, most of which would be twice his size. What if someone tried to hurt him?...he wouldn't fight...Fems don't you see.  
Holding him close to her, Donna gently stroked his soft red fur and hummed to him as he relaxed against her. She prayed tomorrow went well, but somewhere at the back of her mind, she just knew that it wouldn't.

*

"MUM, WHERE'S MY BATMAN HOODIE?" 

Frank Iero yelled as he turned his bedroom inside-out in his search.

"I don't know Frankie, where'd you see it last?" 

The small, dark haired woman smirked as she stuck her head around her son's bedroom door.

"Well if I knew that, I wouldn't be asking you..." 

He grumbled, sticking his tongue out at her then continuing to hunt. "Fuck! The room's not that big. Why can I never find anything? Aha!..." 

He pulled the crumpled up (but clean) top from beneath his mattress.

"Why the Hell would it be there?..." 

He turned to his very amused mother.

"And _you_ can shut up?" 

He laughed as she nearly peed herself with laughter.

"I came to tell you..." 

Linda managed, having finally calmed down.

"I'll be at the clinic all day today, so if you need me, call my cell, ok?"

Frank nodded as he shoved his head into the hoodie. A moment later... 

"Ok mum. Hey, do you think there will be any Kittens at _my_ school?"

Linda shrugged.

"I don't know sweetie. But if there is, you should try to help them settle in. I reckon they're gonna be pretty overwhelmed, don't you?"

Frank nodded.

"Yeah, I will."

Linda disappeared from the doorway and Frank continued getting ready for school. Cellphone? Check! Keys? Check! Medication? Check! Notebook?... 

"Notebook?...Where's the fucking noteb...oh, there it is. Notebook? Check!"

Once he had everything he thought he'd need...minus gym kit, cause he had _no_ intention of going to _that_ particular horror show...Frank trotted through to the kitchen...where his mother was chugging her third coffee of the day, and it was only 7:20am...kissed her cheek and sprinted out the door.  
Frank wasn't a nerd or anything...he was Punk™ and don't you forget it...but he was sort of excited for school today. The possibility that there would be Kittens starting today had him up at the shockingly early time of 5:26 this morning, and now he was practically running to school.

Frank had been brought up as Kittenkind, and with his mum now running the one Kitten-only clinic in New Jersey, he'd had contact with quite a few...he'd even helped out in the clinic during school breaks, but he'd never had the chance to become friends with one, and they actually kinda fascinated him.  
He hoped that there'd be at least one starting at Bellville Highschool today...looks like he's in luck.

*

Gee's day was not looking so lucky, if the start of it was anything to go by. His mum woke him up at just after 7, and he needed to leave by half past.

"Mommy...why'd you let me sleep in?..." 

He moaned as he rushed his morning grooming, while simultaneously searching for his right shoe.

"I'm gonna be sooooo late."

Donna placed a calming hand on his arm, gently stroking the fur.

"Don't worry baby, it'll be ok..." 

She took over his grooming as he tied his laces, licking the fur behind his left ear.

"You're nearly ready."

Gee _was_ ready on time, and after a reassuring hug from his mom, he scampered out the door.  
Donna had offered to walk him to school...first day and everything...but just cause he's small, doesn't mean he's a baby, so he'd politely declined.

As he approached the huge iron gates of Belleville Highschool, or "Hellville" As someone had graffitied on the large sign out front, he kinda regretted turning his mother's offer down. The place was swarming with teenagers, and even the smallest of them seemed to be bigger than Gee.

Stepping through the gates, he felt dozens of pairs of eyes turn to stare at him, and he knew it wasn't his imagination. He suddenly felt even smaller than he actually was, and _really_ wanted to turn tail and run back home.  
He wrapped his tail protectively around himself and tried to remember how to breath, as two very large boys headed his way.

"Well look what we got here..." 

One boy cheered to the other.

"We got us a little kitty-cat. Come play, kitty." 

He grinned wickedly as he reached out for the frightened kitten. Gee's ears flattened to his head and his fur bristled, but he dropped his eyes to the floor and accepted his fate...cause that's what Fems do. He waited for pain or something, but nothing happened, and when he looked up, he saw why.  
The boys had been chased off...by a girl.  
The girl was pretty (for a human) with long black hair that was tied up in bunches on either side of her head. She was pale and wore bright red lipstick and the shortest tartan skirt Gee had ever seen, that could still actually qualify as a skirt.  
Once the boys had sloped off, properly chastised, she turned toward the trembling Kitten.

"Well hello there sweetie...are you ok? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Gee swallowed back the tears that were threatening to fall, and shook his head.

"N...no."

The girl smiled brightly at him.

"Aww...aren't you just the cutest. What's you name honey?"

"Gee...my...my name's Gee." 

He stuttered, quietly, studying his shoes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Gee. I'm Miss Bellato, and I'm head of art and music...but you can call me Lynz."

Gee looked up now. This was a teacher?...in _that_ skirt? 

"I...I like art and music..." 

Gee offered.

"I like to sing."

Miss Bellato grinned wide and almost bounced right out of her unbelievably high heels.

"That's fantastic, I can't wait to hear you..So let's get you your schedule and stuff from the office, then I'll take you to your homeroom."

Gee tilted his head and the teacher had to refrain from "Awwwing" again.

"Homeroom?"

Lynz nodded, realising how new and strange everything would be for this boy.

"Yes, every morning you go there, first thing, and your teacher takes attendance and reads out any messages from the office, then you have a little time to either finish homework, or talk with friends before the bell goes and you head to class. Can I ask you something Gee?..." 

Gee nodded as he almost had to run to keep up with her as she strode toward the office.

"How old are you?...see, even though I'm Kittenkind, I've not actually met that many, and I still find it hard to determine age."

She looked down at him with big, curious eyes.

"I'm 14..." 

Gee panted slightly as they reached the office.

"...but I'm small. I was the runt." 

He looked down at his hands, busy twisting in the end of his tail.

"Oh. I see..." 

Lynz hummed.

"You have siblings?"

Gee looked up and she saw the pain in his eyes.

"The m-master s-sold them..." 

He sniffed.

"Not s-seen them for y-years..." 

Lynz placed a hand on his, silently encouraging him to continue.

"I miss my litter-mates, especially Mikey."

Lynz frowned slightly. She hated seeing someone so sweet, made to feel so bad.

"I'm so sorry Gee, but with the laws changed now, you might be able to find him again. You never know."

Gee thought about it for a moment, then gave Lynz a small smile.

"Yeah, maybe."

They arrived at the office a few moments later, and Gee was surprised to see that the person behind the desk wasn't some middle aged woman with glasses and bad hair, but a young man, probably no more than 25, with the biggest, fluffiest, softest looking Fro he'd ever seen...and Gee had to fight his Kitten nature to stop from climbing the tall man, and making a nest in his hair. Lynz grinned up at him.

"Hey Fro...how you doing?"

"Good good. What's up?" 

His voice was higher than Gee expected, but his smile seemed genuine.

"New student..." 

She stepped aside so that Gee, who had been half hiding behind her legs, was suddenly in view.

"Oh wow! Err hi...I'm...err...Ray...I'm Ray."

Lynz rolled her eyes and smirked at Gee.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's an idiot."

"HEY!..." 

Ray barked out, though he softened when he continued.

"I'd take offence to that...if it wasn't true."

Lynz and Ray burst out laughing, and Gee decided that maybe, just maybe, he might like it here after all. Lynz smiled at seeing Gee looking a little more relaxed.

"So Ray, we're after a class schedule, locker number, all that stuff."

"Oh yes, right, of course..." 

He fluttered as he moved to find the required items.

"I'm sorry..." 

He murmured, red faced as he looked sheepishly at the small boy.

"I never...I mean...I'm very much Kittenkind, I just never...met one before."

Gee smiled reassuringly.

"That's ok, I get that a lot."

Lynz glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh my...let's get you to homeroom, you're gonna love Bob."

"Bob?" 

Gee asked, looking up at her grinning face.

"Yeah..." 

She laughed as they reached a large, brightly lit classroom, and saw the man that occupied it.

"...Bob."

Gee was at a loss for words.

Bob Bryar, Gee's homeroom teacher, hadn't noticed that Gee and Lynz had entered his classroom, and that was probably why he was currently playing air drums, and singing along to "I want to break free" by Queen.  
The flamboyant, and somewhat gay nature of the song were completely at odds with how Bob looked.  
Bob was a big guy, tall, and well muscled, and kinda scary looking...ok, to Gee he was totally scary looking, and the tiny boy whimpered slightly and hid behind Lynz's legs. She must've heard him though, cause she turned and crouched down to face him, gently taking his little hand in hers.

"Hey, it's ok. He may look big 'n' scary, but he's a teddy bear really. Come on, I'll introduce you..." 

She smiled softly at the nervous Kitten, then stood back up, keeping a light hold of his hand, and lead him further into the room.

"Hey Bobert."

Bob turned at the unexpected voice, jumping slightly, and blushing at being caught out getting his Queen on.

"Oh, hi Lynz. What's up?" 

He recovered quickly.  
Lynz grinned and pulled Gee out from behind her, where he'd hidden himself again.

"I'd like to introduce you to your new student. Bob, this is Gee...Gee, Bob."

Bob looked down at the tiny, clearly trembling boy, and had to fight back an "Awww", cause he was just so cute.

"Hi there..." 

He smiled gently, realising that his size was probably quite intimidating to the youngster. He crouched down, but was still more than a foot taller than the boy.

"Don't be afraid, ok? I'm very Kittenkind, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you are comfortable in my class, ok?..." 

Gee nodded, timidly.

"I'm afraid to say that you are the only Kitten we have in school right now, but the majority of students and teachers are Kittenkind, so I don't think you'll have too many problems..." 

Bob saw the boy's lip tremble as he fought not to cry.

"Hey, come on now, you'll be ok. And I have someone particular in mind, who I'm going to pair you up with. He is the most Kittenkind person I've ever met, and I'm pretty sure you've been put into all the same classes as him, so he can be your guide...if that's ok?" 

Gee nodded, sniffing slightly.

"I have to get to my classroom..." 

Lynz said from a few feet away. Gee turned suddenly panicky eyes her way.

"You'll be ok with Bob. He'll take care of you..." 

She smiled brightly.

"See you in art Gee. See ya Bobert." 

Then she was gone, and Gee was left with this large, still quite scary man.  
Gee nibbled on his bottom lip to stop it shaking, as Bob stood and headed over to his desk.

"You see that desk at the back, on your right?..." 

Gee looked, and nodded.

"That's Frank's desk, the boy I mentioned. Why don't you go take a seat?...he should be here soon."

Gee made his way to the back of the classroom and slid onto an uncomfortable red plastic chair. He was glad that he was the first in class...it meant that he didn't have to walk past others as they stared at him. And he knew that they would stare.  
Bob hadn't turned the music off, but he had lowered the volume now, and was quietly humming along to "We are the champions", as he wrote something on the whiteboard with a bright red pen. It read - "Tolerance and equality!" Gee sunk down in his seat a little. He didn't really want his presence pointed out. Guess invisibility's too much to ask for.

After a couple minutes, teenagers started to filter into the room, chatting noisily to each other. Gee shrunk into the corner, trying really hard not to be seen...but it was only a matter of time.

"Hey, look!..." 

One girl cried out to her girlfriends.

"We got a Kitten in our class!"

Suddenly Gee's desk was surrounded by four girls (he guessed they were cheerleaders by their outfits) who all started cooing and Awwwing at him.

"Aww. Aren't you cute?!" 

"Can I stroke your fur?" 

"Will you be our pet?"

...and other, totally degrading and insulting things, dressed up as them being nice.  
Gee felt overwhelmed and trapped, and he couldn't see a way to get away from them, or make them stop. He looked toward the front of the class, but Bob was being distracted by two more girls who were very obviously flirting with him...he wasn't gonna be any help.

"Come sit with us Kitty." 

One of the girls cooed, trying to pull the trembling boy from his seat.

"Back off, bitches..." 

A voice cut through their incessant chatter. They all turned to see who'd spoken. Gee couldn't see past them, but he knew it was a boy by the voice.

"Go on. Fuck off."

The girls all huffed, but started to move away. One, who seemed to be the leader, turned back to smirk at Gee.

"See you again soon Kitty." 

She blew him a kiss and sauntered away.  
Gee was curled up on his chair, with his knees up to his chest, his tail wrapped around himself, and his ears pressed flush to his head. He was shaking, and tears were soaking his whiskers.

"It's ok. They're gone..." 

Came the voice from before, but softer now. Gee looked up through his lashes, and saw a boy stood there, smiling gently at him.

"I won't let them hurt you..." 

The boy murmured, sliding slowly into the seat next to Gee's. The Kitten flinched, hiding his face.

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe..." 

The boy put his bag under the desk.

"I'm Frank. What's your name?"

Gee sniffed weakly and lifted wet eyes to look at the boy. Hadn't Bob said that the one he'd be paired with was called Frank? Gee studied him for a moment. Frank was smaller than the other teenagers Gee had had the misfortune to meet, though he was still a good 9 or 10 inches taller than Gee. He was slim, and had slightly olive skin...Gee thought maybe an Italian heritage. He had long dark hair, right down to his shoulders, and a small metal hoop in his lip, and another through his little button nose. But it was his eyes that drew Gee's attention the most. Frank's eyes were big and bright, with large heavy lids, and long dark lashes...and right now, they were staring right at him.  
Oh shit!...Frank had asked him his name before, and Gee still hadn't answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." 

He dropped his eyes down, curling in on himself in embarrassment.

"I'm G-Gee." 

He whimpered. Frank grinned. Could this kid get any cuter? 

"Gee?..." 

The trembling Kitten looked up, slowly.

"I'm very pleased to meet you...and you can call me Frankie...if you like."

Had Gee just made his first human friend? Too early to tell, but he sure hoped so.

As the classroom filled up, more and more people staring at the shaking Kitten, Frank did his best to calm him down.

"So Gee...tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?"

Gee turned his big green eyes toward the other boy, trying to ignore the whispers that were going around the room.

"I...I like m-music, and I l-love to draw." 

He stuttered out quietly. Frank grinned, his eyes lighting up.

"Really?...me too..." 

Gee smiled up at him.

"I'm not a good drawer, but I like doing it...and I _love_ music. I play guitar, do you play anything?"

Gee shook his head.

"No. But I sing, and mommy says I have a good voice..." 

He looked down at his hands, frowning slightly.

"But I think she's just biased."

Frank placed two fingers tentatively under Gee's chin and lifted his face back up. He couldn't get over how soft Gee's fur was.

"I'm sure you've got a lovely voice. I can't wait to hear you sing."

Gee smiled shyly, biting his bottom lip slightly. Frank felt his heart skip, and his cock twitch...Wait. What?! He chastised himself for reacting that way, letting his hand fall to his lap. Yes he was gay...but he'd just met this kid, and he was just so small and innocent..Frank shouldn't be looking at him like that.

"QUIET CLASS!..." 

Bob shouted from the front of the room. Frank turned eyes-front, and Gee flinched at the loud voice.

"Before we begin attendance, I just want to welcome our new student..." 

He, and everyone else, turned to look at the tiny Kitten. Gee shrunk into the corner.

"I'm sure you are all going to make him feel welcome, and try not to scare him too much..." 

He looked pointedly at a couple of jocks sat near the door, who huffed at apparently being singled out.

"Gee, welcome..." 

Gee swallowed heavily and glanced around the room, seeing virtually every pair of eyes staring back at him. He dropped his eyes to the floor and wrapped his tail tighter around his little body.

"So..." 

Bob continued, gaining most people's attention.

"Attendance." 

He began reading the names on his list, ticking each one off as he received "Here" or "Sir" from every student.  
After Frank, then Gee had answered to their names, Frank turned back to look at the Kitten, and saw that he was now shaking quite badly, and that his ears were down, and his fur was up.

"Hey hey, it's ok. Come on sweetie, calm down..." 

Sweetie? Really Frank? He placed a hand gently on Gee's, trying to comfort him. Gee jumped slightly at the touch, but didn't pull away.

"You're ok."

Gee's heart was racing in his little chest, but the moment Frank's larger hand covered his, he started to relax. No one except for his mother had ever been able to calm him so quickly, and with just a touch. He turned wet eyes up toward Frank's.

"Th-thank you..." 

He sniffed slightly.

"I g-get scared e-easy."

Frank held in his "Awww" and smiled softly at the smaller boy.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you..." 

Gee smiled, and Frank really wanted to hug him, but knew it would probably just frighten him, so he restrained himself.

"Can I see your schedule?...." 

Gee handed it over and Frank studied it for a moment, a large grin spreading across his face.

"We have all the same classes except for last period on Thursday, when I have advanced guitar, and you have art history..." 

He looked at Gee's little face, seeing something he read as relief in his eyes.

"Stick with me kid, you'll be fine."

After Bob had finished taking attendance, he said the class could all talk amongst themselves until the bell rang for first, as long as they kept the noise down.  
Of course, within a few minutes, he was having to tell people off for making too much noise, but that was to be expected...they were teenagers after all.

Gee sat with his knees up to his chest, trying to hide every time someone turned to stare at him. Frank wasn't having that.

"Gee? Sweetie, don't let them bother you. They won't do anything...I won't let them."

Gee turned his big green eyes to the other boy.

"I don't like them st-staring."

Frank reached a tentative hand out and took Gee's away from his leg, carefully wrapping his fingers around the younger boy's. Gee's tiny hand was swallowed up by Frank's larger one, and again Frank marvelled at how soft Gee's fine fur was.

"Gee, you need a hug?..." 

Gee's eyes grew wide, a single tear slipping from the left one, and his lip starting to shake. He looked down, and Frank feared that he'd frightened the tiny kitten, so he let go of his hand and was just about to start apologising, when Gee looked back up, a weak smile on his lips as he gingerly nodded his head.  
Frank grinned and opened his arms wide.

"Come on then..." 

Gee practically launched himself into Frank's arms, burying himself quickly against the larger boy's warm chest, and clinging onto his hoodie like it was a life raft. Frank wrapped his arms round Gee's tiny body, relishing in the feel of the smaller male pressed up against him.

Gee was basically sat in Frank's lap, and Frank had to think really hard about dead puppies to prevent himself from getting a boner...that would not be a good thing.  
Frank knew what a lot of kittens had been through before the laws changed, and though he didn't know if Gee had personally experienced that particular nightmare, he wasn't going to take the chance of scaring him, by physically reacting to the already plainly terrified kitten, in the same way as those monsters had. The people who had hurt kittens like that...Frank couldn't even think of them as human. They were monsters...scum that deserved to be locked up for an eternity...as far as Frank was concerned, anyway.

Frank was so busy concentrating on disembowelled canines, that he didn't notice that he'd begun stroking the fur at the back of Gee's neck, or that the kitten had started to purr.  
Gee's eyes were closed, a soft, happy smile on his lips as Frank gently stroked his back and neck. Usually, he'd find that kind of offensive, but there was just something about having Frank do it, that made him relax completely, his whole body feeling blissed out and boneless. He hadn't even realised that he was purring, or that half the class was now turned around in their seats to stare at them.  
Suddenly, a voice broke through both boy's chilled out state.

"See you two are getting on." 

Bob smirked slightly, but stopped as Gee jumped and squeaked out a tiny meow in shock, his eyes flying open, and his hands gripping tighter onto Frank.  
Frank too jumped slightly in surprise. Someone at the next table laughed at them, and Frank turned his head.

"Fuck off Bryce!" 

He snapped.

"Yeah..." 

Bob agreed.

"Fuck off Bryce!..." 

Gee wasn't at all sure that teachers were supposed to swear at students, but he was shaking so hard right now, that it didn't occur to him to question it. Apparently...cause Gee's face was buried in Frank's chest while the older boy tried to sooth him, and he didn't see...Bryce had pulled a face, or had done something to show his distaste, because a moment later, Bob spoke to him again.

"I said- fuck off Bryce! Get out of my classroom...NOW!..." 

Gee heard several muttered curse words from the other boy, and some banging and shuffling, then footsteps walking away, followed by the opening and slamming of the classroom door.

"I'm sorry about that..." 

Bob huffed slightly.

"Are you ok Gee?..." 

Gee sniffed quietly and nodded his head, while remaining hidden the whole time.

"So..." 

Bob continued, realising that he wasn't getting very far.

"As I was saying, you two seem to be getting on well."

Frank smiled at Bob, his hand absently stroking Gee's soft fur again.

"Yeah, we're good..." 

Frank thought for a second.

"Err, Bob?"

"Yes Frank?"

"Could you possibly write us a note out of first lesson?" 

Frank asked, a hopeful smile on his face. Bob frowned.

"And why would I do that Frank?...hmmm?"

"Cause we got gym." 

Just the thought of little Gee having to change in front of all those morons, then having his small size used against him by not only the students, but by Mr. McCracken, the evil gym teacher too, made Frank want to scoop the tiny Kitten up and simply run away with him.  
Bob looked suddenly terrified.

"With Mr. McCracken?..." 

Frank nodded slowly, his eyes wide, and mouth turned down.

"Shit! Of course, I'll write you one each to cover the whole month..." 

He turned to head back to his desk, then paused.

"Make that the year."

Frank chuckled slightly, and Gee lifted his head to look up at him.

"Didn't I say I was gonna look after you?" 

Frank cooed, resuming his soft stroking motions. Gee nodded, then rested his head gently onto Frank's chest. Yes, Gee was definitely going to like it here.

*

When the bell for first period rang, Gee jolted awake. He had been so relaxed, that he'd actually fallen asleep in Frank's lap. Timidly, he looked around.  
Everyone else was packing up whatever they had gotten out of their bags, and preparing to head off to class.  
Frank gave his side a light poke, and Gee mewed, turning his big green eyes up to meet the other boy's.

"Time to go sweetie. We can watch all the idiots playing dodgeball, or something."

Gee tilted his head as he climbed off of Frank's lap and onto his own chair again.

"What's dodgeball?"

Frank chuckled.

"It's a really brutal game, that I'm gonna make sure you never have to play."

Gee smiled as he picked up his bag and put it over his shoulder, following Frank toward the door.

"Bye boys." 

Bob called to them.

"Bye Bob." 

Frank cheered back. Gee just gave a small, shy wave as they slipped out into the corridor.  
Suddenly Gee thought he was going to get swallowed up by the mass of noisy, smelly, teenagers that swarmed the hallways like locusts..?or Wraith. Wraith were the race that had chased the Kittens from their home-world so many years ago.  
Of course, Gee was too young to have ever seen one...his mother was too young for that matter...but it was part of his race's history, and as such, he'd been taught about them by his mother and father at a very early age.

Frank's hand reached back for him and Gee latched on gratefully, before being pulled through the crowd.

The Wraith are intelligent humanoids who are genetically close to insects. They feed on Kittens, and any other life forms they encounter, treating them akin to livestock and regarding the act of feeding as nothing more than natural predation.  
Luckily, the Kittens haven't had any contact with them for nearly 100 Earth years...but right now, Gee would almost take being chased by those nasty, carnivorous monsters, over the predatory looks he was receiving from some of the teenagers he was being forced to go to school with.  
He whimpered as he felt hands stroke his fur on the way past...it was entirely intentional, and totally creepy.  
Frank somehow heard the noise, or felt the tremor that ran through the tiny Kitten's hand, nestled gently in his, because he turned concerned eyes toward the smaller boy and pulled Gee in closer to him.

"Are you ok sweetie?..." 

He saw the fear in Gee's big green eyes.

"I could like, carry you, if that'd help?" 

He wasn't sure if that was patronising or not, but the relieved look he received told him- not.  
Gee nodded his head then quickly climbed onto Frank's back, clinging on like a little monkey, and burying his face into Frank's shoulder.  
Frank grinned, then headed off toward the gym.

When they arrived a couple minutes later, Frank lowered Gee to the ground and handed both of their notes to the evil gym teacher, who scanned them with a certain look of disgust on his face.

"So you finally got out of my class Iero?...cause of your little... _pet_?" He spat the word, and Frank was infinitely more relieved that he'd spared Gee from this nightmare.

"That's very offensive... _sir_..." 

Frank ground out.

"I thought all the teachers here were supposed to be Kittenkind."

Mr. McCracken sneered down at them as Gee hid behind Frank's back, clinging onto his hand.

"I don't believe in that shit..." 

He snarled.

"Their only use is as pets and fucktoys!"

Frank was truly repulsed by his words, and if he'd been just a few inches taller, he would've punched the asshole in the head.

"That's it. We're outta here." 

Frank turned and headed back out of the gym, dragging a shaking, whining Gee behind him...and ignoring the foul stream of obscenities that were pouring from McCracken's evil mouth.  
When they got out of earshot, in a corridor half way across the school, an angry Frank let go of the still trembling Kitten's hand and fumed.

"How fuckin' DARE he?!..." 

He growled, his fist slamming into a locker with pictures of unicorns and fairies all over it.

"That scum shouldn't be fuckin' teaching..." 

He turned to see Gee curling up into a ball on the floor, his ears back and his fur up.

"Oh shit Gee. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you..." 

He said in a much softer voice, moving closer and dropping to his knees in front of the frightened boy.

"Gee please?...I'm really sorry..." 

Gee swallowed deeply then lifted his head, just enough to peer at Frank over his arms.

"Gee, do you like milkshakes?..." 

Gee's eyes lit up behind his tears and he nodded, enthusiastically. Frank giggled.

"Ok sweetie. Well there's an ice cream place not far from here. Let's go."

Gee looked suddenly scared again.

"But...but... _school_."

Frank laughed, standing up and pulling the Kitten gently to his feet.

"Don't sweat it sweetie...I'll take any heat we get, ok?"

Gee nodded.

"I guess."

Frank grinned.

"Excellent. Let's go then, milkshakes await."

Two minutes later they were leaving the school building, Gee's tiny hand curled into Frank's larger one, and smiles on both their faces...though Gee just couldn't quite shake the feeling that someone was watching them...or more precisely...him.

Just as they arrived at the ice cream shop, Frank's phone buzzed in his pocket, making Gee jump. Frank grinned, squeezing the Kitten's hand and pulling the cell out with his other. It was a text.  
Frank opened and read it, then quickly replied before turning to Gee.

"That was my friend Pete. He knew I wouldn't go to gym, and wanted to know where I was. He's gonna come meet us. That ok?"

Gee nodded shyly.

"Sure..." 

He whispered, as they stepped into the little shop.

"Is he t-tall?"

Frank cracked up, nearly doubling over with laughter. Gee, was understandably perplexed.  
Once Frank had calmed down enough to speak, he wiped his eyes and grinned down at the confused Kitten.

"Nah..." 

He giggled.

"Dudes shorter than me..." 

He saw relief flood Gee's sweet face.

"He's also _totally_ Kittenkind, and funny as fuck. You're gonna love him."

Gee smiled at Frank as they stepped up to the counter, then turned to look at the menu board, his eyes bugging at the sheer number of choices.

"Wow!..." 

He exclaimed.

"I...I don't know what to get."

Frank squeezed his tiny hand, gaining his attention.

"Can I make a suggestion?..." 

Gee nodded.

"Try the raspberry-chocolate ripple, it's my favourite..." 

Gee licked his lips and nodded. Frank's eyes were drawn to the tiny movement of his little pink tongue. Frank swallowed heavily and turned to the girl behind the counter, offering her a friendly smile.

"Hi Sarah."

The girl, Sarah, grinned back at him.

"Usual Frank?"

Frank nodded.

"Yeah, but make it two..." 

Sarah nodded then turned to fill the order. Frank ushered Gee over to a booth in the corner, and slid in next to him.

"Just to warn you though...Pete tends to flirt with everyone."

Gee shook his head.

"Not me though...right?"

Frank shrugged.

"Probably..." 

Gee looked scared.

"But don't worry, he's harmless."

Gee squeaked out a tiny meow as a boy he'd never seen before suddenly leapt into the seat facing them.

"WHAT'S UP MOTHERFUCKERS?" 

The boy yelled. Gee buried himself instantly into Frank's side, his body shaking with fear. Frank scowled at the boy.

"Pete, You asshole!..." 

Then he turned toward the trembling Kitten.

"Shh. Hey, it's ok honey. He's loud..." 

He shot Pete a disgusted look and Pete looked suitably chastised.

"...but he won't hurt you..." 

Gee sniffed, but refused to show himself.

"Come on sweetie, the drinks are coming..." 

Gee lifted his head to meet Frank's gentle eyes. Frank grinned down at him, sliding an arm around his tiny frame.

"There you are." 

Sarah placed the milkshakes down with a smile, then headed back behind the counter.

"Here, try it."

Frank encouraged, smiling gently. Gee tentatively picked up the large glass, and took a small sip through the red and white striped straw. His big green eyes fluttered closed.

"Mmm, I like it." 

He purred. Frank grinned and picked up his own glass. Pete went quietly to order his drink, as Frank and Gee sat drinking their shakes.  
Just as Pete returned to the table, the door opened, and two taller boys entered.

"Yo, Dudes!..." 

One called out. Gee jumped slightly, nearly spilling his shake, and dived back into Frank's chest. Frank sighed, giving the newcomers a glare.

"Oh..." 

The guy winced.

"Sorry."

They went to order, and Frank leaned down to whisper in Gee's fear-flattened ear.

"They're friends babe..." 

Gee looked up.

"I got you, ok?..." 

Gee nodded. Once everyone had their drinks, and had taken a seat, Frank introduced the shivering Kitten to his friends.

"So Gee..." 

Gee looked up, while remaining clung to Frank's side.

"You kinda met Pete..." 

Gee nodded, glancing at the other boy, who winked back at him. Gee turned back to Frank, unsure how to respond to a wink.

"...and these two are Joe and Andy." 

He pointed to each in turn, and they nodded and smiled at the clearly frightened Kitten, not wanting to scare him more.  
Gee smiled at the boys.

"Hi." 

His tiny voice sounded, barely audible in the noisy room. Pete grinned at him across the table.

"Aww, aren't you cute." 

He cooed, his voice low and seductive. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Quit it Pete. Gee's off-limits for you." 

He could feel Gee shaking against him.

"But _why_?..." 

Pete whined.

"He's so pretty. I mean look at him blush."

Frank was about to tell him off, or kick him under the table, when suddenly, Gee's head shot up.

" _I_ don’t blush!" 

He stated, in no uncertain terms.  
Everyone fell silent at the unexpected force in his tone, then Frank gave him a little squeeze, making the smaller boy look up.

"But you are Gee." 

He said, gently.  
Gee's wide green eyes started to tear up, then he was pulling free and dashing to the shop's customer toilets.

"What the...?" 

Pete asked in confusion as Frank ran after the distressed Kitten. The other boys shook their heads, equally clueless.

"Gee?...Gee sweetie?" 

Frank murmured as he met with a locked door, and the sound of desperate sobs from within.

"I don’t blush. I don't blush. I don't blush..." 

Gee chanted to himself as he stood facing the mirrors, with his eyes trained on the floor. He could hear Frank trying to talk to him through the door, but right now, he had more important things on his mind.  
Taking a few calming breaths, Gee looked up into the grubby mirror. His breath hitched and his eyes watered.

"No. Nonono. This c-can't be h-happening."

"Gee please open the door. You're scaring me sweetie..."

Gee stared at his flushed face in the mirror. There was no denying it...he was definitely blushing.

"Whatever's wrong, let me help you."

"You can't help me..." 

Gee called back, desperation and fear laying heavy in his tone.

"No one can help me." 

His chin dropped against his chest, and his ears drooped in resignation.

"Please open the door Gee?..." 

Gee sighed, he couldn't stay in there all day, Turning slowly, his head down and his tail wrapped around his tiny body, Gee stepped over to the door and unlocked the bolt, before silently opening the door. Frank was stood there, a look of deep concern on his face. When he saw the tiny Kitten, looking so lost and afraid, he held out his arms to him. Gee sobbed, then stepped into the embrace.

"Aww sweetie. Come on...tell me what's going on. Please?"

Gee looked up through wet lashes.

"C-can we go somewhere more private?"

Frank nodded.

"Of course sweetie, let's go..." 

He took Gee's tiny hand in his, and led him out of the shop, waving bye to his friends as they left. They walked a couple blocks til they reached a park. There was a pretty lake, half enclosed by trees, with a bench facing the water. The two boys went and sat down quietly. Gee stared down at the grass.

"Ok sweetie, what's wrong?"

Frank's gentle voice dragged Gee's attention up off the ground. He turned red-rimmed eyes up to the human's kind face, and sighed.

"Frankie, how much do you know about Kitten biology?"

Frank frowned slightly.

"Some..." 

He murmured.

"My mom's been teaching me a bit, so I can help more at the clinic. Why?"

Gee swallowed nervously, unable to hold eye contact.

"And what do you know about the Fem change?"

Frank's eyebrows knitted as he tried to remember what he'd been taught.

"Well, it's kinda like human puberty...when a Fem goes from child to adult...I think." 

He looked at Gee for confirmation. Gee nodded.

"Yeah, kinda. It's when we go from child, to fertile Kitten. It usually happens when we're around 18 Earth years..." 

He dropped his head toward the floor.

"That's when it _should_ happen anyway, cause if we don't mate within a month of the change starting, we never reach full fertility, and the younger a Kitten is when the change begins, the harder it is on them..." 

He hesitantly met Frank's eyes.

"It's more painful too."

Frank took the Kitten's hand back into his, and gave it a light squeeze.

"Why are you telling me this?" 

He murmured. Gee whimpered slightly, tears soaking his soft fur.

"Cause it can be brought on by meeting the one you're supposed to be with...and...and the the first physical sign, is that we start to...blush."

Frank's eyes widened as the implications dawned on him.

"Are you saying that you're...I mean...you've started?" 

He stuttered awkwardly. Gee nodded, miserably. Everything about him said "sad" right now...everything from his drooping ears and hanging tail, to the tears that still flowed through his whiskers.

"I'm too young. I'm not ready." 

He sobbed. Frank gently wrapped his arms around the trembling Kitten.

"Aww sweetie. Come on, don't cry. Everything's gonna be ok, you'll see."

Gee shook his head against Frank's warm chest.

"No, it won't. The younger we are, the quicker the change takes place, and I'll have every Tom in a thirty mile radius sniffing around me...and they don't accept no as an answer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I'll be like a bitch in heat for the next few days, and it'll attract them. I'm scared Frankie." 

He looked up into Frank's eyes, and saw compassion and kindness staring back at him, along with something else that he couldn't quite place.

"Well..." 

Frank smiled softly.

"...they'll have to get through me first. I won't let them hurt you."

Gee hiccuped slightly as he smiled through his tears.

"You did get what I said before, right?...about meeting the one?"

Frank nodded.

"Yeah sweetie..." 

He reassured.

"I got it..." 

He pulled the tiny Kitten gently into his lap.

"I feel the same way."

Gee sighed in relief as he snuggled against Frank's chest. Neither of them saw the two Toms stood at the other side of the lake, watching them, and planning when they could grab the cute little red furred Fem.

"Sweetie?..." 

Frank murmured to the sleepy Kitten after a while. Gee hummed to indicate he was listening.

"We should be heading back to school. We had notes out of gym, but we're now missing Spanish."

Gee gasped and looked up with huge, worried eyes.

"Will we get in trouble?"

Frank shook his head.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll take the blame. It was my idea to go for milkshakes after all."

Gee frowned slightly.

"You shouldn't get in trouble for me. I could've said no."

Frank chuckled, squeezing the small boy lightly against him.

"I'm glad you didn't."

The two boys got up from the bench and started to walk out of the park, their fingers laced together. Just as they were passing through the gates, the wind shifted, and Gee suddenly mewled in distress. Frank turned to look at him, and saw a look of terror on the tiny boy's face.

"Sweetie?...what's wrong?"

Gee looked over his shoulder, then back at Frank.

"Toms." 

He sobbed softly. Frank looked back and saw two tall Kittens dressed in black, and headed their way.

"Fuck..."

He mumbled.

"Come on, let's go." 

He gripped the Kitten's hand tightly and they set off at a run. Gee's little legs could barely keep up, and as they heard the Tom's footsteps getting closer, Frank made a quick decision and grabbed the smaller boy up onto his hip, and changed direction. Gee squeaked in shock and wrapped himself around Frank, clinging on tight and burying his face into the larger boy's neck. He didn't know where they were going, as the school was the other way, and he was too scared to ask right now. Running full tilt along the sidewalk, Frank prayed that they'd make it. He could still hear the Toms behind them, and he knew they generally have better stamina than humans, so when the clinic finally came into sight, he almost cried with relief. Pulling his cell from his pocket, he speed-dialled his mum.  
The phone rang just once, then Linda answered it.

"Frankie? What's up?" 

She knew something was wrong, as Frank should have been in school right now.

"Code red momma!" 

He panted, his feet slapping the concrete.

"Front door?" 

Linda asked, fear seeping into her tone.

"Yes."

Linda pressed an alarm button on the wall of her office, then rushed toward the front door of the clinic. Two of her colleagues stuck their heads out of their respective rooms.

"Lin?" 

One of them queried as she passed.

"Lockdown!..." 

She called over her shoulder as she approached the door.

"I got the front!..." 

The man nodded and ran to the back door, as the other workmate, a woman with glasses and a bad perm, went to help Linda. Opening the door, Linda saw her son running toward her, a tiny red furred Kitten hanging on his hip, and two fierce looking Toms charging after them.

"Oh Lord..." 

She breathed.

"Get in here...." 

As Frank fell through the doorway, Linda slammed the door shut and pressed the lockdown button next to it. The door locked, and a heavy steel shutter slammed down outside. A second later, loud bangs were heard against the metal as the Toms tried to break their way in. Linda turned to her panting son.  
"You ok?" 

She asked, dropping to a crouch next to him. Frank took a couple deep breaths to calm himself, before meeting her concerned eyes.

"Yeah momma, we're fine..." 

Then he looked down at Gee's trembling figure, still attached to his side.

"Gee, sweetie?..." 

Gee hesitantly lifted big wet eyes to meet Frank's.

"Aww sugar. It's ok. You're safe..." 

He glanced at his mom.

"Momma, this is Gee. Gee, meet my mom."

Linda smiled down at the tiny Kitten. 

"Hi Gee, it’s nice to meet you..." 

The banging continued from outside, and Gee shook in Frank's arms.

"It's ok, they won't get in..." 

She reassured him, then turned to the woman with the bad hair.

"Kayleigh, call Blake and Spencer. Ask them to come deal with those two, would you?..." 

Kayleigh nodded, then returned to her room to make the call.

"So Frankie, what happened?" 

She helped him up off the floor, and led him to her room.  
Once in his mother's office, Frank sat on the couch in the corner, with the still terrified kitten in his lap. He looked at Linda as she pulled a chair over and sat down facing him.

"Long story or short?"

Linda raised an eyebrow at him.

"Short."

Frank stroked Gee's soft fur as he began to talk, feeling the Kitten start to relax against him.

"Evil gym teacher. Went for milkshakes. Gee started the Fem change. Went to the park. Got chased by Toms."

Both of Linda's brows were now raised. She looked at Gee.

"How old are you Gee?"

"14." 

He whispered shyly, not looking up. Linda took in a rough breath.

"That's really young..." 

She stated.

"How do you feel?"

Gee lifted his head now, swallowing deeply.

"It's...it's starting to hurt."

Frank lay a kiss to the side of Gee's forehead, and gave him a gentle squeeze. Linda smiled softly.

"I'll get you something for that, then we can call your mom, if you'd like?"

Gee nodded, gratefully.

"Th-thank you..." 

Linda left the room to go fetch some painkillers, and Gee looked up to meet Frank's eyes.

"Frankie, there's s-something I need to a-ask you."

Frank smiled.

"Of course sweetie."

Gee looked down in embarrassment, but made himself continue.

"I told you that a Fem has to mate within a month of the change beginning, right?..." 

Frank nodded and hummed for Gee to continue.

"And that you are my...one?..." 

Again, Frank nodded. Gee looked up again.

"You don't have to, it's up to you...but I was wondering if you'd..." 

He trailed of, looking down as he bit his bottom lip, nervously. Frank's eyes widened slightly, he should have seen this coming. Holding Gee against him, Frank sighed.

"Of course I will honey...if that's what you want?"

Gee looked up as Linda walked back in the room, then looked back at Frank and whispered...

"It is."

Linda gave Gee two tiny white pills, and a glass of water.

"Here sweetheart, these should help..." 

Gee took the pills and knocked them back with a sip of water, before handing the glass back to her. Linda smiled.

"Ok, shall we call you mom now?"

Gee nodded, resting his head on Frank's warm chest as Linda grabbed her phone from the desk. A few minutes later, and arrangements had been made for someone to collect Donna from home, and bring her into the clinic.  
Gee yawned, and Frank grinned down at him.

"Sleep baby, everything's gonna be alright." 

He kissed the top of the drowsy Kitten's head, and got himself comfy. Less than a minute later, Gee was asleep...but it wasn't exactly peaceful.

As the tiny Kitten slept, curled against Frank's chest, his fingers gripping tight to the larger boy's hoodie, Frank quietly spoke with his mother.

"Momma?..." 

She smiled at him from her office chair, back behind her desk?

"Gee told me that fems have to mate within a month of the change starting..." 

Linda nodded, worried where this was going.

"And...and that I'm his...one."

Linda's eyes widened and she stood from her desk to cross the room, sitting gently on the sofa next to him.

"And how do you feel about that?"

Frank frowned as Gee mewled in his sleep. He gently stroked the Kitten's soft fur until he quietened and stilled.

"Scared...but happy..." 

He murmured, quietly.

"The moment I saw him, all I wanted to do was hold him close. Keep him safe."

"But mating...it's a big deal for a fem, especially the first time. You have to be sure Frankie, cause it will link you to him permanently."

"I know that momma..." 

Frank assured.

"I'm just scared of hurting him. He's so small."

Linda laughed softly, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about that. Kittens may seem fragile, but they're tougher than they look..." 

She looked down and frowned.

"But..." 

She looked up.

"...you may not have a month."

Frank tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Why?"

"Because of his age. The younger a fem is when the change begins, the quicker it happens, and the less time they have to mate."

"So, how long?"

Linda shook her head slightly.

"I don't know for certain until I've run a couple tests, but it could be as little as a few days."

"Days?..." 

Frank's eyes bugged.

"But we only _met_ today."

"You don't have to, you know that, right?"

"I know..." 

He looked down as Gee twitched with his dreams. He smiled fondly.

"...but I want to. I can't explain it. I never felt like this before. Gee's just...I think he's _my_ one too."

Linda smiled, then went to answer her phone as it rang on her desk.

"Yes?...Oh, right. I'll be right there..." 

She hung up then turned to Frank.

"Gee's mom is here. I'm gonna go fill her in."

Frank nodded, then turned his attention back to the little Kitten, gently pulling him tighter into his chest as he whimpered softly.

"Shh baby...I'm right here."

Gee's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up through his long lashes.

"Frankie?"

"Hmm?" 

Frank hummed.

"I'm thirsty." 

Gee yawned softly, a tiny mew escaping his pink lips. Frank smiled, leaning down to press a light kiss to his forehead.

"Let's go find you some milk then." 

He levered himself out of the chair, adjusting the Kitten onto his hip, then headed to the little kitchenette at the end of the hallway. As they reached it, a door opened behind them and a voice Frank didn't know rung in his ears.

"Oh my poor baby..." 

Frank turned to see a small blond female fem rushing toward them.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" 

Her hand reaching up to cup Gee's soft cheek.

"I'm ok mommy..." 

He smiled.

"Frankie saved me."

Donna turned grateful eyes toward the human boy.

"Thank you..." 

Frank smiled back.

"Gee is all I have in this world. I do not know what I would do if I were to lose him too."

Frank felt Gee shudder slightly, and squeezed him firmer to him.

"I know what you mean."

Donna smiled, then turned her eyes back to her tiny son.

"So, I hear you have found your one..." 

Gee mewled slightly and hid his head in Frank's shoulder.

"Aww baby. Don't be embarrassed. Early change is something that runs in our family. I began mine when I was just 13..." 

Gee looked up, shocked.

"It wasn't pleasant, but with your daddy's help, I got through it."

Gee seemed at a loss for words, so Frank decided to speak up.

"Well we were just going to get a drink. Would you ladies care to join us?..." 

He asked, smoothly.

"...then we can talk more."

The two women both accepted the invitation and followed Frank and Gee into the kitchen area. Frank headed toward the refrigerator, until his mom's hand gently touched his arm. He turned to her.

"Sit down Frankie. I'll get the drinks..." 

Frank gratefully nodded, then sat on one of the chairs around the little table in the corner, Gee curling up in his lap once more. Donna sat down opposite them.

"So..." 

Linda said as she opened the fridge.

"I'm guessing Dr. Pepper for Frankie, and milk for Gee?..." 

Both boys nodded.

"What about you Donna?"

"Oh, milk would be fine. Thank you."

Linda got out two milk cartons and popped in their straws before handing them over, then handed a can to Frank and started the coffee maker running for herself.

"Momma?..." 

Frank questioned. Linda met his eyes.

"Where'd the Toms go?"

"Ah, well..." 

Linda's eyes turned to Donna briefly, the women sharing an understanding look.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Frank got suddenly nervous.

"Momma, what's going on?"

Linda sighed.

"Ok, look...so..." 

She tried to find the best words to use.

"You know how the Kitten Council has their own laws that Kittens have to follow, on top of our human laws?"

Frank nodded.

"To protect Fems."

"That's right..." 

Linda confirmed.

"Well you see, the human police forces don't know how to handle Toms, so the Council has created their own police, of sorts."

Frank frowned.

"But wasn't that one of the rules when equality was established?...that Kittens would have to abide by human laws, and accept human punishments? Doesn't the Kittens having their own police force go against that?"

Linda nodded.

"You're right, it does. But that is why it's not an official force, more a secret one."

Frank nodded.

"I understand, I won't tell anyone..." 

He thought for a second, his fingers absently stroking Gee's soft fur.

"So...the Kitten police took those Toms then?..." 

Linda nodded.

"And what will happen to them?"

Linda met Donna's eyes again, asking for help on this one. Donna sighed.

"Frank..." 

He turned to look at her as she began to speak.

"What those Toms did- persuing a changing Fem? You see it's...that's a serious offence to us, because of what their intentions would've been..." 

She reached out her hand and gently scratched Gee behind his right ear. He purred, pushing his head into the touch. Frank could practically feel his distress at the situation draining from the tiny Kitten's curled up body.

"The only Tom who is allowed within 50 feet of a changing Fem, is that Fem's One. Any other, is clearly looking to take advantage..." 

Frank nodded his understanding, as Gee curled up tighter in his lap.

"...and that is classed as a..." 

She looked at Linda with a slight frown.

"What is it called?"

Linda took over, seeing the other woman struggle.

"It's a Capital offence. The Toms will be..." 

She trailed off. Frank's eyes went wide.

"Momma, you don't mean that they'll be...killed?" 

Frank felt a little sick at the thought.

"Oh no, no..." 

Donna hastened to reply.

"We don't do that. No, they will be neutered...so that they no longer have the urges toward Fems."

Frank paled a little.

"Their..."

He swallowed.

"They'll be...snipped?" 

He looked, disbelievingly at his mother. Linda nodded.

"It is what the Kittens have always done in these circumstances, and this is not something that human law makers would know how to deal with anyway, so it is for the best if the Kitten police handle it...don't you think?"

Frank considered this, picking up his Dr. Pepper and taking a sip. He looked down at the tiny Kitten, curled against his chest, with one thumb stuck in his mouth. Gee was asleep. Frank nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is best...iIf it'll keep Gee and other fems safe."

Linda smiled, drinking the last of her coffee and setting the cup down on the table.

"It will, and I'm going to program the number for the local Kitten police into your phone, so if there's any more trouble, you can call them. Ok?"

Frank grinned.

"Ok Momma. So, are we safe to leave now?"

Linda looked at the little Kitten in her son's arms, and shook her head.

"I need to run some tests, to determine how long Gee has to...you know...mate."

Frank squeezed Gee's fragile body against him.

"Whatever happens..." 

He began.

"I'll never let anyone hurt him. You have my word." 

He looked at Donna as he said this, and received a soft smile in return. Well, at least their mothers accepted them... But that wasn't to say that anyone else would.

*

Half an hour later, Linda had carried out all her tests on Gee, and was now in the lab, trying to work out what all the results could mean.  
The blood test had been the hardest on the poor little Kitten, as he was very afraid of needles, and clung to Frank, shaking and mewling the entire time, while Frank had held him and cooed softly in his flattened ear.

Now, Gee was curled up in Frank's lap, and sucking on a raspberry flavoured lolly, as his eyes fluttered sleepily.  
Donna had gone with Linda to the lab, so Frank and the cute Kitten were left alone.

"Gee?..." 

Frank murmured. Gee looked up through his lashes.

"Whatever these results say, I'm gonna be with you. Ok?"

Gee nodded, then pulled the lolly from between his candy-pinked lips.

"I know, but what if they say I gotta mate tomorrow or something? I know my mom said she went through this at 13, but I don't know if I'm ready. What if I can't handle it?" 

Tears slipped from his eyes, and Frank leaned in to gently kiss his nose.

"You'll be ok. I won't let you get hurt, and I'll never hurt you..." 

Frank said softly.

"If you're not ready, what happens if you don't mate?"

Gee shivered.

"If I don't mate within the change, the pain will be a lot worse, and I will lose any chance of having a litter of my own when I'm old enough..." 

Gee looked down at his hands.

"I always wanted babies, all Fems do, it's like a part of our biology. A Fem who can't have a litter, is worth nothing in our society..." 

He met Frank's eyes with a desperate look.

"Whether I'm ready or not...I have to do this."

Gee was trembling as his soft fur soaked with tears. But there was a certain grim determination in his eyes that worried Frank. Was Gee going to do something he wasn't ready for, just because he felt he had to?  
Frank pulled the tiny Kitten in tight against his chest.

"You don't have to if you're not ready. I'm not gonna think any less of you if you can't carry children Gee."

"No..." 

Gee sniffed.

"...but I will."

Frank felt his own tears threatening to fall. He hated to see Gee so upset.

"Gee?..." 

Frank murmured.

"I love you..." 

Gee looked up with startled green eyes.

"And yeah, I know we only met today, but that doesn't change how I feel. Humans don't have a biological one like Kittens do, but many of us believe in what we call soul mates...that one person we are destined to be with..." 

Frank stroked his fingers across Gee's soft cheek and smiled before continuing.

"I think you are my soul mate, and I'll do whatever you need me to, to help you be happy and comfortable...no matter what these results say."

Gee sniffed. His tears had stopped, and he was just staring up at Frank with a look of wonder.

"I...I l-love you t-too, Frankie." 

He whispered timidly, as they heard footsteps approaching along the hallway. Frank grinned, then pressed his lips gently against Gee's.

"It's gonna be ok, you'll see..." 

He reassured as the door opened, and both their mothers entered the room. Both women smiled softly as they took a seat, facing the nervous young pair. Before they began, Frank leaned into Gee's ear and whispered.

"By the way, you taste of raspberries...my favourite."

Gee giggled slightly and relaxed against Frank's chest. Maybe this would all work out in the end.

"Ok, so I've gone through all the test results..." 

Linda began, smiling at the two boy's inquisitive and nervous faces.

"...and I'm afraid the news isn't brilliant."

Gee mewed and started to shake, tears slipping from his eyes. Frank squeezed him softly.

"It's gonna be ok." 

He murmured in the frightened Kitten's ear before turning back to his mother and nodding for her to continue.

"It could be worse though..." 

Linda continued. 

"There was a kitten in California who went into an early change, and had only hours. She was only 11 years old."

Gee's wet eyes widened.

"11?! What did she do?"

"She abstained..." 

Linda sighed, sadly.

"What else could she do?..." 

She looked down at her notes.

"But you've got more time. From what I can see, you have about a week...and I think I may have a way to extend that."

Frank smiled at her before looking down at the tiny Kitten.

"See baby? We'll get you through this..." 

He kissed Gee's little feline nose, then looked back at his mum.

"How can you extend it?...and by how long?"

Linda sighed.

"Well, it's not guaranteed, but there's a new treatment that's been developed in Florida that has had some really good results..." 

She consulted her notes again.

"It's only just on the market, and it doesn't work for everyone, but I think it's worth a shot, don't you? It could give you an extra couple weeks, if it works."

Frank nodded, looking down into Gee's big green eyes.

"What do you think Gee?"

Gee bit his lip, a motion that went straight to Frank's dick, even though he tampered the feeling down by mentally slaughtering puppies again.

"I...I guess..." 

He whispered.

"Are there any, like...like side effects?"

Linda frowned slightly.

"Unfortunately, yes..." 

She saw the fear in Gee's eyes and smoothed her frown away into a soft smile.

"But nothing we can't deal with, so don't worry..." 

She looked at Donna.

"I'd need your consent to go ahead, but it's your choice..." 

She turned back to Gee.

"...whether you want to take the treatment or not..." 

She sighed.

"Either way, I think it would be best if the two of you stay with us until the change is complete. Because it's happening so early."

Gee nodded.

"O-ok..." 

He looked up at Frank.

"That'd be cool, I guess."

Frank grinned.

"Very cool..." 

He winked.

"Like an extended sleepover."

Gee giggled, then looked to his mom.

"That ok mommy?"

Donna smiled, leaning over to rub behind Gee's ear.

"Of course sweetie. Whatever you need."

"It's settled then..." 

Linda smiled.

"I ordered the treatment already, but it won't arrive until tomorrow, so you have until then to decide..." 

She smiled wide.

"So we might as well go home so you can rest. The change can be exhausting, I hear."

Donna nodded.

"Yes it can. I remember spending a lot of time falling asleep in Donny's lap when I changed."

Gee smiled. He liked hearing about his dad. But right now, he was tired. Yawning softly, he was asleep before they'd even made a move to leave.

*

When Gee awoke, he found himself in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed. Looking around, he quickly realised that it was Frank's room...judging by the posters anyway...and that he was alone. There was a small stuffed cat on the pillow next to Gee's head, and he smiled slightly as he picked it up and cuddled it to his chest. It smelled of Frank, and that made the Kitten smile more.  
Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, a tiny mew escaping from between his lips. He shuffled to the edge of the bed, the stuffie still clutched in his hands, and slid down onto the floor, his now bare toes wriggling in the thick carpet. Sleepily, he padded to the door and quietly opened it, peering out into a softly lit and empty hallway.

He could hear the quiet murmur of voices coming from his left, so holding the stuffie with one hand, and putting the thumb of the other in his mouth, he headed silently toward them. At the end of the hallway was a turn to the right, then three shallow steps leading down to a large, green coloured living space. Gee hopped down and looked around. This room was empty also, but Gee could hear movement and quiet laughter floating through from what he imagined to be the kitchen. Gee could just recognise Frank's voice, and his mommy's, so he guessed that the third belonged to Linda. 

Tiptoeing across the room, he peered through the partially open kitchen door, and saw that he was right about who was there.  
His mommy and Linda were sat at a small table, the latter sipping coffee, while Frank was perched up on the kitchen counter, drinking from a can of Dr. Pepper, and talking animatedly with his hands about some book he'd been reading, and how relevant the subject seemed to him in regards to the issue with the Toms. Gee swallowed nervously at their mention, then stepped sheepishly into the room.  
Frank's eyes fell instantly on the tiny Kitten, and a massive grin spread across his face.

"Hi baby..." 

Frank cooed, putting his drink down and sliding off the counter.

"You sleep well?" 

He crossed the room and scooped the still sleepy Kitten up onto his hip, kissing his nose as soon as he was settled. Gee giggled then snuggled against Frank's warm chest. Pulling his thumb from his mouth, he nodded slightly.

"How long was I asleep Frankie?"

Frank stroked Gee's messy bed-hair from his face.

"Couple hours..." 

He smiled gently.

"How do you feel?"

Gee shrugged and rested his head against Frank's shoulder.

"Still hurts..." 

He whimpered.

"...but not so much."

Linda got up from the table and moved to her son's side, smiling reassuringly at the jittery Kitten. She carefully took Gee's little hand in hers and pressed her fingertips gently to his pulse point, while she placed the back of her other hand against Gee's forehead.  
After a moment, she released his hand and smiled.

"Your temperature's a little high, but I'd expect that right now. And your pulse is a little quick, but again, that's perfectly normal during the change..." 

She returned to her seat at the table.

"We've all eaten, but we thought you'd be better off sleeping. Are you hungry? I could fix you something now if you'd like?"

Gee yawned and shook his head.

"N-no thank you. My tummy feels icky."

Linda nodded. She didn't seem surprised, or concerned. Frank, on the other hand... 

"Baby, you should have something...even if it's just milk."

Gee looked up at him with big, innocent eyes.

"Ok Frankie..." 

He agreed.

"Milk does sound good."

"Sit down Frank..." 

Donna said, standing up and heading toward the refrigerator in the corner, scratching Gee's ear as she passed.

"I'll get it."

Frank sat down at the table with Gee straddling his lap. Frank tried not to think about that. Gee was totally relaxed against Frank's chest, his head resting on the human boy's collarbone, and his fingers holding loosely to Frank's shirt. The stuffie was still clutched in Gee's other hand, but was mostly forgotten now.  
Gee was not...as Frank believed...unaware of what he was doing by sitting this way. He knew that he was affecting Frank, and it was starting to affect him too. Maybe he would be ready after all.

Donna returned with a carton of whole milk, the straw already in place, and handed it to her tiny son.

"There you go my angel, drink up. You need to keep your strength up for the change."

Gee smiled gratefully at his mother as he accepted the drink and slipped the tip of the straw between his little pink lips. Frank kept one arm securely wrapped around Gee's tiny waist, while accepting his can of soda from Donna with the other.

"So..." 

Linda began, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm presuming that you will be comfortable sleeping in Frankie's room with him?..." 

She aimed at Gee. The Kitten nodded shyly.

"So that leaves you with the guest room..." 

She looked at Donna.

"It's not that big. I hope that's ok?"

"Sure..." 

Donna smiled.

"I don't need much room."

Everyone fell into a comfortable silence for a while as Gee suckled on his milk. When he'd finished, he placed the empty carton on the table and returned to gently clutching Frank's top.

"Baby?..." 

Frank asked softly. Gee looked up to meet his gaze.

"Do you want me to show you round? So you know where everything is?..."

Gee nodded, but made no move to climb down from his place in Frank's lap. Frank smiled and stood up, lifting the Kitten up with him.

"We'll be back in a bit..." 

He said to the two mothers, as they watched their sons leave the room.

"So...that was obviously the kitchen, and this is the living room..."

"Frankie?" 

Gee interrupted, timidly.

"Hmm?" 

Frank raised an eyebrow. Gee swallowed nervously, but pushed on.

"I'd really just like you to show me your bedroom...properly, I mean." 

He looked up into Frank's eyes, and Frank suddenly lost all use of his tongue.

"Err I err uh...Gee?" 

He stuttered. Gee smiled sweetly.

"I'm 14 Frankie. I know I'm small, but I'm not a child. And I may not have any actual experience, but I do know about the birds and the bees...and the Kittens."

He giggled quietly. Frank's face flushed.

"Gee?" 

It was all he seemed able to say right now. Gee giggled again.

"I'm not saying I'm ready to...you know. Cause we only met today..." 

He bit his lip and looked at Frank through his lashes.

"But I would like to try... _other_ stuff. If you're up for it?..?"

Silence fell between them...

Gee was getting scared now. Frank hadn't said anything and the Kitten was frightened that he'd read the older boy's feelings for him wrong.  
As Frank remained silent, just trying to regain the use of his brain, Gee's breath hitched and a tear slipped from his eye. How could he have gotten it so wrong? 

"I'm s-sorry." 

He squeaked and ripped himself from Frank's arms, jumping down to the floor and running back to the only room he knew that was empty...Frank's room. Frank stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, then ran after him.

"Gee?..." 

He said softly as he entered the room. Gee had buried himself under Frank's blankets, and refused to come out.

"Gee, I'm sorry. You caught me off guard. I just wasn't expecting that..." 

Gee sniffed, but stayed hidden.

"Baby please come out?..." 

Gee sniffed again, then slowly crawled back up the bed until he was peeping out of the top of the covers. Frank sighed and smiled apologetically before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I would very much like to try stuff with you, I just didn't realise that you were ready to. That's why I froze...Ok?"

Gee sniffed again and wiped wet eyes on the sleeve of his top.

"Ok...I..." 

He looked down, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry if I w-was too forward, or anything?"

Frank shook his head.

"No baby, not at all..." 

He gently lifted Gee's chin with his fingertips.

"So, what other stuff did you have in mind...huh?"

Gee smiled, climbing back out from under the covers, and straight into Frank's lap.

"I don't know..." 

He murmured.

"Let's see, shall we?"

Well...Frank thought as Gee leaned in to connect their lips...this is by far the best sleepover I’ve ever had...and it's only just begun.

Gee let Frank control the kiss, he was more experienced after all. It felt nice, and Gee liked when Frank's hands moved gently over his back and into his long hair.  
Gee purred into the kiss, his tail swaying slowly behind him and his ears standing up tall.

It wasn't long before Gee realised that it wasn't just his ears that were standing up, and he felt his face and body heat up as his dick twitched between them. He could feel that Frank was pretty hard already too.

Pulling back to take a breath, Gee looked down at where his crotch was pressed lightly against Frank's. He looked back up shyly.

"Frankie?"

"Yes baby?"

Frank brushed Gee's red hair from his face and gazed into his sharp green eyes. Gee swallowed nervously.

"Can I...can I t-touch it?"

He flicked his eyes down then back up again. Frank's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Gee started to panic, but Frank recognised the signs and calmed him quickly...stroking his fingers through Gee's hair and smiling gently at him.

"If you want to."

He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to the tiny Kitten's.

"Why don't we both take off our pants and get under the covers?..."

He suggested.

"Don't worry...I won't do anything you don't ask me to."

Gee nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.  
The two boys untangled themselves and silently undid their pants and shimmied out of them. Gee was left in, (ironically) a Hello Kitty shirt...someone must've removed his hoodie before they put him to bed. Frank was wearing an Iron Maiden shirt.  
They slipped under the covers and lay facing each other...the covers only came up to their waists. Frank smiled gently, pushing Gee's hair back again.

"You don't have to, you know. I mean if you're not ready."

Gee shook his head.

"I am."

He said simply, shuffling a little closer and reaching out a small, trembling hand.  
Frank moved onto his back and took Gee's hand in his. He didn't grip it hard...he held it lightly so the Kitten would know he could pull away at any time.  
Slowly, he guided Gee's hand toward his boxer-covered cock. He kept his eyes on the Kitten for any sign of fear or discomfort, but he saw none.

As Gee's fingertips met the fabric of Frank's boxers, stretched tight over his hard cock, Gee let out a tiny mew, his eyes widening slightly. Frank shuddered as he felt Gee press lightly, and gently move his hand slowly up the length.

Frank removed his hand and let Gee explore at his own pace.

Gee pushed the covers back so he could see what he was doing, then moved his hand to the elastic at the top of Frank's underwear. He looked up at Frank.

"Can I?"

Frank nodded.

"You do what you want to baby."

He smiled. Gee smiled back. He swallowed, then gingerly took the thin fabric between his fingers and slowly pulled the boxers down. Frank's hard cock sprung free, a drop of precum landing on his stomach. He sucked in a breath as the cool air hit his hot flesh. Gee's eyes widened.

"Y-you're really b-big Frankie."

He murmured in awe. Frank worried that it would frighten the little Kitten, so he was surprised when Gee leaned in and licked the small white puddle.

"G-Gee?"

He asked, shakily. Gee turned big innocent eyes his way.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Frank shook his head quickly.

"No baby...just...why did you do that?"

"It looked like milk...I wanted to see if it tasted like it."

Frank almost laughed, but held back when he realised that Gee was being totally serious.

"And?...did it?"

Gee shook his head.

"No Frankie, not like milk..."

He tilted his head a little.

"Tastes good though."

Frank smiled softly and stroked Gee's hair for a minute while they just looked at each other. Eventually, Gee returned his attention to Frank's abandoned cock, and leaned down again. This time his little pink tongue darted out to give tiny kitten licks to the very tip of Frank's hard member. The older boy gasped and fought hard against the urge to buck his hips up.

Gee looked up at him curiously, then went back to what he was doing.

Frank was shocked. Gee had said he wanted to touch...he didn't think he would be getting a blowjob off the Kitten today.

After licking for a few minutes...the head and up and down the shaft...Gee shuffled around a bit to get more comfortable, and wrapped his tiny hand around Frank's length. Frank moaned, biting his lip half way to stop himself from getting too loud.  
Gee looked up, worried for a second that he'd hurt him, or done something wrong...but one look at Frank's face put his mind at ease.

Slowly Gee started to stroke his hand up and down Frank's length, occasionally leaning in to lick at a drop of precum that glistened on the head. Frank twisted his hands in the sheets to stop himself from tangling them in the Kitten's hair and pushing his mouth down onto his cock...one day, but not today.

"So good Kitten...just like th-that."

Encouraged by the praise, Gee opened his mouth wide and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking softly. Frank nearly came right then, and it was through sheer willpower alone that he didn't thrust straight up into his Kitten's tight, warm mouth.

"Oh God yes...close."

Gee knew what was going to happen, so backed off and continued to lick where the precum was now leaking like a sieve.

"Yes, yes, yes..."

Gee sped up his hand's movements as Frank could no longer stop his hips from twitching upward.

"Near-ly uh uh uh th-there..."

Gee dug the tip of his little pink tongue into the slit at the head of Frank's cock.

"YEEESSSSS!"

Frank cried out as he came over his stomach, and the tiny Kitten's hand...and face. Gee giggled and started licking up the mess as Frank tried to process what exactly just happened. He really couldn't.

Once Frank was a lot less sticky, Gee crawled up and lay on his chest.

"Was that ok Frankie?"

Gee asked in his sweet, innocent little voice. Frank looked at him in disbelief for a moment before answering.

"Baby...that was amazing."

He wrapped his arms around the small boy and held him close. Gee listened to Frank's heart as its frantic beating started to slow in his chest. He smiled...he'd made his Frankie feel good...maybe he really was ready for the whole mating thing.

"Gee?"

Gee looked up.

"Yes Frankie?"

"Do you want me to make you feel good now?"

Gee smiled and shook his head a bit, a yawn escaping from between his swollen pink lips.

"I'm ok Frankie. Maybe after a nap?"

Frank grinned sleepily.

"Whatever you want baby...whatever you want."

He pressed a soft kiss to Gee's forehead then pulled the sheets up over them both, then wrapped his arms around his tiny Kitten.

"Sleep tight baby...I love you."

"I love you too Frankie."

And with that said, both boys fell asleep, warm and safe and with their ...one.

*

*

*

 

_~The End~_


End file.
